Music Footers
Attention: Bi-Annual Review Complete (6/9) Music Footers The new music footers are brought to you by the Music wiki and our very own Fandom. The basic goal is simple: draw together Fandom communities in one location that enjoy the same genres and hopefully expose them to some new musicians and communities they might be interested in. Our secondary goal is to try and connect editors looking for help with members and administrators from other wikis who are interested in helping them out, whether it be with content, technical knowledge, or insight gleaned from running a community. Other Footer Programs: How do I get my site included in the Fandom music footer? If you haven't already been approached, feel free to include your site in the submission section below in the genre you feel is most appropriate for the musicians you cover. Note that, with rare exception, musicians should only be placed in one footer. Here are some other things to consider: *A member or members of the site should be willing to help those that might ask for assistance in creating their own wiki. Obviously this is at member discretion; members aren't absolutely required to answer every request for help, nor should they if the query is unrealistic and/or no one has the know-how. *Sites should have: **A well-organized main page at the very least; this includes the navigation bar at the top **Wordmark and site background **Not less than 75 pages of content. We realize the page count is unrealistic in some instances, so that will be determined on a case-by-case basis. Note: new musicians are excluded from this requirement. A new musician is one whose debut album is either forthcoming or was released within the past year. Any site participating in the footer will have a page created on the Music wiki for their musicians for more exposure. Members are encouraged to double-check these entries once they are live. *Notes about the footers: **Backgrounds are transparent and links/text are set to match the site's settings. **The footers are mobile-friendly. **Though intended to stretch the entire width of a main page, the footer can also fit into the left rail, if so desired. **When a footer reaches 50 communities, an assessment will be made about splitting the footer into one or more new footers to cut down on size. My musician's genre isn't included. In most cases musicians can fit into multiple categories, so the best should be chosen when possible that most closely matches the genre. Should the situation arise where another footer is potentially needed, one may be suggested, but only if 1) the genre can't be included in any other category and 2) there are enough musicians for the footer. I had a footer, but it was retired. Why? Footers that were created and maintained by Fandom staff were removed at the end of March 2017. If a site was approved for the new footers, it will be added in place of the old footer. Footers created by users will not be touched at this time. Please note: any footers having the Wikia/Fandom logo, the original logo from the old music footers, or adapted from the old footer will be counted among footers that are removed. If you'd still like to keep the old footer, not maintained by Fandom staff, keep the following in mind: *The lists are very dated. Many of the wikis are small and abandoned since they were listed, and some are even abandoned without having been fully built. *If you want to keep the list, please remove any Wikia-based logos and links to the Hub. We're attempting to officially sponsor the new footers, so we want to limit any confusion over who is responsible for upkeep ;) *It is entirely possible to have multiple footers if you still want both the old list and a new footer. Your community will not be excluded. What do the notes below mean? Is my site forever rejected? By and large, the most repeated tags below include the following: *''Awaiting admin approval'' - The admin has been approached about inclusion *''Declined'' - The site's admin has declined inclusion; the site will not be approached again *''Low page count'' - The site has not met the 75-page requirement *''Overhaul'' - This can pertain to numerous things, and is usually delineated as such: **Main page revamp - The main page of the site needs work, such as better organization **Theme revamp - Refers to the background and colors used in the site usually; can also include main page and/or wordmark **Wordmark needed - The wordmark is the site picture located in the top left of each page. Aside from sites that have declined and/or are not music-focused, sites can always address any issues tagged and ask for reconsideration. Help is also available for any admins needing it. Are sites permanently in the footer once added? For the most part, yes, though re-evaluation is performed to make sure smaller sites have reached the 75 page limit and that sites still have a welcoming community and well-designed main page and theme. Roughly every six months all sites submitted to the footer program are re-evaluated (December/June). This includes sites: *That have been approved before *That have not been approved due to any tagged issues This does not include sites that have declined and/or are struck through. The reasoning is to keep sites in the footer that are only the most built. Sites that do not meet the evaluation criteria will only be removed from the footer, but the footer will not be removed from their community - the reason will be noted in the submissions list below. *Sites can ask for a re-evaluation if tagged issues are met *Sites can also wait another six months for evaluation Submit your site! :Note: Sites with a ✓ have already been approved. Alternative :Submissions *Imagine Dragons (low page count) *Sugar Ray (low page count) :Approved (7) *Gorillaz (page) ✓ *Linkin Park (page) ✓ *Lorde (page) ✓ *My Chemical Romance (page) ✓ *Nirvana (page) ✓ *Paramore (page) ✓ *Red Hot Chili Peppers (page) ✓ *Switchfoot (page) ✓ Electronic :Submissions *Adventure Club (low page count) *Avicii (low page count) *Knife Party (low page count) *Madeon (low page count) *NERVO (low page count) *NoCopyrightSounds (low page count) *Porter Robinson (low page count) *Seven Lions (low page count) *Skrillex (low page count) *tyDi (low page count) :Approved (9) *Bass music ✓ *Daft Punk (page) ✓ *Electronic music ✓ *Grimes (page) ✓ *Krewella (page) ✓ *Lapfox Trax (page) ✓ *Monstercat (page) ✓ *Nightcore (page) ✓ *Synthwave (page) ✓ *Zedd (page) ✓ General ;Submissions *Carrie Underwood (main page revamp; inactive community) *Jazz (main page revamp, inactive community) *Frank Sinatra (not built) ;Accepted (8) *Bob Marley (page) ✓ *Christian Music ✓ *Country Music ✓ *LeAnn Rimes (page) ✓ *Music Videos ✓ *Straight No Chaser (page) ✓ *Team StarKid (page) ✓ *"Weird Al" Yankovic (page) ✓ Hip hop/Rap ;Submissions *Alicia Keys (low page count) *Big Sean (low page count) *Kanye West (low page count) *Lil Wayne (low page count) ;Approved (7) *The Black Eyed Peas (page) ✓ *Chance the Rapper (page) ✓ *Drake (page) ✓ *Eminem (page) ✓ *Hip hop music ✓ *Nicki Minaj (page) ✓ *Rap music ✓ JPop/KPop :Submissions *NU'EST *2PM (low page count) *GFriend (low page count) *LADIES' CODE (low page count) *Super Junior (main page revamp/background/wordmark) *NCT :Approved (13) *2NE1 (page) ✓ *AKB48 (page) ✓ *Black Pink (page) ✓ *BTS (page) ✓ *E.G. family (page) ✓ *Exile Tribe (page) ✓ *EXO (page) ✓ *Girls' Generation (page) ✓ *Hello! Project (page) ✓ *JPop ✓ *KPop ✓ *LOOΠΔ (page) ✓ *Megan Lee (page) ✓ *Red Velvet (page) ✓ Metal :Submissions *Anthrax (low page count) *Black Sabbath (low page count) *Def Leppard (low page count) *Iron Maiden (low page count) *Korn (low page count) *Pantera (low page count) *Within Temptation (low page count) :Approved (8) *DragonForce (page) ✓ *Metal music ✓ *Metallica (page) ✓ *Slipknot (page) ✓ *Soulfly (page) ✓ *Stoner Rock (page) ✓ *System of a Down (page) ✓ *Tool (page) ✓ Pop (Men) :Submissions *Against The Current (low page count) *Boybands (low page count) *Bruno Mars (low page count) *Charlie Puth (low page count) *DNCE (low page count) *Eiffel 65 (low page count) *Foster the People (low page count) *James Maslow (low page count) *Justin Bieber (declined) *Louis Tomlinson (low page count) *Maroon 5 (low page count) *Nathan Sykes (low page count) *Niall Horan (low page count) *Oh Wonder (low page count) *OneRepublic (low page count) *Liam Payne (low page count) *Pharrell Williams (low page count) *Pop (low page count) *Rixton (low page count) *Sam Smith (low page count) *The Script (low page count) *The Tide (low page count) :Approved (19) *5 Seconds of Summer (page) ✓ *Austin Mahone (page) ✓ *Bee Gees (page) ✓ *Big Time Rush (page) ✓ *Cam Monroe (page) ✓ *Duran Duran (page) ✓ *Ed Sheeran (page) ✓ *Glee Cast ✓ *Harry Styles (page) ✓ *The Jonas Brothers (page) ✓ *Justin Timberlake (page) ✓ *Michael Bublé (page) ✓ *Michael Jackson (page) ✓ *One Direction (page) ✓ *Owl City (page) ✓ *Shawn Mendes (page) ✓* *Troye Sivan (page) ✓ *Twenty One Pilots (page) ✓ *Zayn Malik (page) ✓ Pop (Women) :Submissions *Pop (low page count) *4th Impact (low page count) *Adore Delano (low page count) *Alessia Cara (low page count) *Amy Winehouse (low page count) *Avril Lavigne (declined) *Bahari (low page count) *Becky G (low page count) *Birdy (low page count) *Cœur de Pirate (low page count) *Charli XCX (low page count) *Destiny's Child (low page count) *Echosmith (low page count) *Ella Henderson (low page count) *Florence and the Machine (low page count) *Foxes (low page count) *Go!Go!Go! (low page count) *Karmin (low page count) *Lana Del Rey (declined) *Lenka (low page count) *LIZ (low page count) *Lorde (low page count) *Miriam Bryant (low page count) *Oh Wonder (low page count) *Rachel Platten (low page count) *Rita Ora (low page count) *The Saturdays (low page count) *Taylor Swift (declined) *Tori Kelly (low page count) *Zara Larsson (low page count) *Zella Day (low page count) :Approved (40) *Adele (page) ✓ *Alanis Morissette (page) ✓ *Ariana Grande (page) ✓ *Bea Miller (page) ✓ *Beyoncé (page) ✓ *Bridgit Mendler (page) ✓ *Britney Spears (page) ✓ *Camila Cabello (page ) ✓ *Carly Rae Jepsen (page) ✓ *Cher Lloyd (page) ✓ *Christina Aguilera (page) ✓ *Demi Lovato (page) ✓ *Dua Lipa (page) ✓ *Ellie Goulding (page) ✓ *Fifth Harmony (page) ✓ *FKA twigs (page) ✓ *Glee Cast ✓ *Hailee Steinfeld (page) ✓ *Halsey (page) ✓ *Jessie J (page) ✓ *Ke$ha (page) ✓ *Kelly Clarkson (page) ✓ *Kerli (page) ✓ *Katy Perry (page) ✓ *Kylie Minogue (page) ✓ *Lady Gaga (page) ✓ *Little Mix (page) ✓ *Louisa Johnson (page) ✓ *Madison Beer (page)✓ *Madonna (page) ✓ *Marina and the Diamonds (page) ✓ *Meghan Trainor (page) ✓ *Melanie Martinez (page) ✓ *Miley Cyrus (page) ✓ *P!NK (page) ✓ *Rihanna (page) ✓ *Sabrina Carpenter (page) ✓* *Selena Gomez (page) ✓ *Shakira (page) ✓ *Sia (page) ✓ *The Spice Girls (page) ✓ *The Supremes (page) ✓ Rock :Submissions *All Time Low (low page count) *Alice In Chains (not built) *American Authors (low page count) *The Avett Brothers (declined) *The Beach Boys (low page count) *Creedence Clearwater Revival (low page count) *Dream Theater (main page revamp; inactive community) *Echosmith (low page count) *Foo Fighters (low page count) *Goth (low page count) *Greek Fire (low page count) *Led Zeppelin (low page count) *Mayday Parade (low page count) *Mumford & Sons (low page count) *Nickelback (low page count) *Nine Inch Nails (low page count) *No Doubt (low page count) *Pearl Jam (low page count) *Rock (low page count) *Smash Mouth (low page count) *Soundgarden (low page count) *Starset (low page count) *Tears For Fears (low page count) *U2 (low page count) *VERIDIA (low page count) :Approved (22) *AC/DC (page) ✓ *Bastille (page) ✓ *The Beatles (page) ✓ *blink-182 (page) ✓ *Bruce Springsteen (page) ✓ *Coheed and Cambria (page) ✓ *Coldplay (page) ✓ *Eagles (page) ✓ *Elvis Presley (page) ✓ *Evanescence (page) ✓ *Fall Out Boy (page) ✓ *Green Day (page) ✓ *Guns 'N Roses (page) ✓ *Ian Thomas (page) ✓ *Jimi Hendrix (page) ✓ *Panic! At The Disco (page) ✓ *Pink Floyd (page) ✓ *Punk music ✓ *Queen (page) ✓ *R.E.M. (page) ✓ *R5 (page) ✓ *Radiohead (page) ✓ *The Rolling Stones (page) ✓